Various measures have been identified for estimating and evaluating reduced cardiac function. Such measures include left ventricular pressure (LVP), which can be useful in estimating and evaluating cardiac hemodynamic performance. Direct measurement of LVP requires locating one or more pressure sensors directly in the left ventricle, which can be technically and clinically challenging.